


Moonstruck

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Word Prompts, Set during season 9, stargatedrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: Vala and Daniel discuss the significance of Earth's favorite satellite.





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'crazy'.

“Why does your planet find just a bit of rock so interesting?”

Addresses him even before she sees him, her head still tilted up scouring the night sky, moonlight outlining her profile.

“The same reason you do.” He crosses his arms, sticking half out of a defunct emergency exit only accessible through the air ducts.

“It’s barely registerable to me.” Tucks her legs beneath her, leather squeaking, black boots clunking. “But you Tau’ri used to worship it, became enamored with it. Colonel Mitchell informed me that if you stare directly at a full moon you can go crazy.”

“Well Mitchell is a lunatic.” Hauls himself through the portal with a grunt. “And you broke out of a secure government facility to stare at the moon.”

“No Darling.” She turns, finally acknowledging him. “I broke out because I could.”


End file.
